While the Forest Sleeps
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: Neither of the two women ever managed to be truly honest with each other, at least not until it didn't matter anymore. Snow realised this as she lay her baby to rest. Warning: Character death.


Hey Guys,

So this little scene was constantly running around my head at some point last week, now I don't now why. BUT IT HURT. I don't know if you have ever experienced it but I could actually see this on repeat and it kind of scared me a little especially with all the feels. So I wrote it up to share. Aren't I nice?

Feel free to read and review even if there are some criticsms you wish to include as I appreciate all.

As per usual I do not own any of these beautiful characters even though I like to play with them. They are property of ABC.

* * *

Running through the forest in a panic Snow tripped several times as she swiped long strands of her from her face. Her throat hurt and began to feel raw as she continued screaming their names, her breathing was erratic not only from the running but from the fear that ran down her spine. The dark haired girl tried to swallow but struggled finding her mouth to be dry as she slowed down and leant up against a tree, bracing a hand against the rough bark as she dragged a breath through her lungs. She could feel the heat rise through her cheeks as her eyes began to well with hot tears. Sniffling, she raised her head and stumbled down the uneven wooded ground. It was then that she saw the sight ahead of her. Shaking her head Snow forced herself to walk towards the two women, the only thing that she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears as she couldn't tear her gaze away from the women before her. Calling their names as she made her way across it soon dropped to a murmur as realisation dawned upon the fair skinned woman. Raising a hand to her mouth Snow choked back a sob as she fell to her knees, grazing them as she landed with a heavy thump.

Regina's lifeless form was cradling Emma, one arm beneath the blonde's shoulders raising her neck and chest as it craned towards the brunette, Regina's upper body was curled over so her bruised, blue lips were gracing the cold alabaster skin of the blonde's forehead. Emma on the other hand was outstretched on the ground, her long body looking fragile in Regina's arms, one hand clasped in Regina's spare as the other rested limply by her side. Both women had a soft, content look upon their lifeless faces.

Snow in her hysteria let another scream rip her body at the unfairness of it all, if only she had got to them sooner. After what felt like hours Snows tears finally subsided leaving the woman feeling empty and dead inside. Her little girl, her beautiful little girl was gone for good now and Snow would definitely not get her back this time. Pressing her hands to her eyes so all she could see was a black void Snow took another deep breath to steady her still ragged breathing before she swiped a hand across her nose roughly. In her fragile state of mind Snow realised that she had the chance to say her final goodbyes to the two women before her without anyone interrupting. Reaching a shaky hand out she moved a piece of dark hair away from Regina's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I know how much you'd hate that I did that but it was really annoying me Regina." She chuckled quietly to the girls. "I know that during your reign we er- didn't exactly see eye to eye but I have always loved you on some level Regina, whether it being a friend or a mother. I think that was why I could have never killed you."

Snow took another deep shaky breath as she shuffled closer to the brunette. "I cannot forgive you for the lost memories I should have had with my daughter growing up but I should have really thanked you Regina, if you hadn't placed that curse Emma would have never turned into the woman she was. You also kept everyone safe under your curse didn't you? You didn't hurt us, just gave us these simple mortal lives from another world. Even then you wanted to protect us all even if you didn't realise it, a true queen looking after her subjects, even if it was a reign of terror."

Snow laughed bitterly remembering the time before placing a hand on Regina's stiff shoulder in what would have been comfort. "Then after the curse had broken, you fell in love with my daughter. Of all the people Regina! You had to fall for my daughter." Snow chastised with a small smile, it wasn't bitter it was gentle, loving. "I won't lie Regina, I had my doubts at first, who didn't? The former evil queen with the Saviour, who would have thought it? Still, seeing you both together, it brought so much happiness to you both and you deserved it, after everything. I was pleased for you both; I may not have condoned it but I accepted your relationship Regina and that took a lot. Believe me."

Raising herself up Snow placed a kiss upon Regina's forehead. "I'm sorry; I know you won't appreciate that." Taking a deep breath Snow carried on in a low whisper. "I'm also sorry for telling your secret to your mother. If I had known what she would do-"

Snow shivered delicately at the memory, "I'm also sorry for manipulating your mother's death. Oh Regina, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have told you all this before."

Tears quietly made a path down Snow's cheeks as she moved her hand from Regina's shoulder to hold above her hand that was clasped to Emma's, whilst her free hand swiped at her nose again smearing some dry dirt across part of her cheek. Trailing her gaze from shoulder to hand,she realised the filthy state of Regina's nails and how the dirt built up underneath them. It was then that Snow realised the message that had been pressed into the dry dirt.

_Snow, _

_I'm sorry and I forgive you,_

_Look after Henry _

_R_

Snow pressed herself into the older woman's stiff form as she hugged her tightly whispering her thanks. Shifting herself she turned to the other body, picking up Emma's spare hand Snow held it firmly rubbing Emma's frozen, firm skin as she tried to warm it up.

"Sorry we didn't get to bring you up baby, there isn't a day that goes by that I think what it could have been like to watch you take your first steps, hear your first words, attend your first ball but you already know this." Casually Snow stroked Emma's golden curls as she settled herself to lie down beside her daughter and Regina. "It's so unfair that we don't get any more time together, we have had so little already but I was so proud to call you my daughter. You were everything we hoped you would be baby."

Snows voice had turned soothing as she continued stroking her beloved daughter's hair, as she laid her head down on the ground next to her, Snow looked into the blank, glassy eyes staring towards Regina's closed ones and broght her hand over them. Closing them together Snow's hand trembled as her breathing hitched in her throat. "Now, sweetheart it's time to go to sleep so let's settle down for a while together before your father finds us. We'll have some quiet time together baby girl."

Snow closed her eyes as she curled her body next to Emma's and Regina's, soon sleep overtook her exhausted body and in that one moment in the dark forest everything was peaceful, no birds could be heard singing or twigs being snapped underfoot. The forest had fallen asleep along with the three women.


End file.
